


We are all bad in someones story

by Solrey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But not that hard, Cute boys, Fluff, Hyunjin gets slapped, Innie is the cutest, LMAO, M/M, Pining, School, hyunin, jeongjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: Hyunjin gets to know that somebody is always bad in someones story.





	We are all bad in someones story

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna throw that in here, I will edit this when I come back from work tonight! So bare with my mistakes and the minimal tags, Thank you!
> 
> Btw this is Hyunjin's late Birthday Story.
> 
> Edit: It's more or less edited but I probably missed some because of my headache, I'm sorry! ... :P

A slap sound was heard through the whole hallway, echoing back from the walls and silencing everyone in it. Students turned to the sound, looking up from their phones and suddenly everyone had lost their voice, interested in others businesses.

 

His cheek stung from the sudden pain that began to spread through it, pulsating painfully, the heat already radiating off of it, a bruise already starting to form. 

 

“You're an asshole, Hwang!”

 

With that, the girl turned on her heels, her hair dramatically swinging around and she disappeared into another hallway, leaving behind an awkward silence before people began to whisper with each other. It's not like he wasn't used to it, Hyunjin knew their behavior by now, knew to ignore the voices that came his way. The voices in his head. He felt how someone tugged on his arm, dragging him lightly in the other direction. A warm hand lightly tugging on his arm and he felt the heat against his skin, the thin fingers that held him. When he turned around, his heart leaped a little, warmth spreading through his chest. With unsteady steps, he followed the younger through the hallway, away from the judging eyes and merciless whispers. Away from the voices.

 

Apparently, the infirmary was their destination as Hyunjin noticed shortly before they entered. A young woman in her late twenties was seated behind a desk and focused on a paper, only to look up when they entered. She smiled at them and gestured to step inside, which they did. 

 

The younger pushed him in front of her, pointing at his already swelling cheek. 

 

"He was slapped, we need something to cool it down if possible." 

 

"Of course, I get you something." 

 

The woman stood up and disappeared into another room, leaving the boys behind. Hyunjin sat down on a chair and looked up at the boy, who had dragged him all the way to the infirmary just because he had been slapped. Maybe his heart did a flip or he imagined it, but the sight of the younger worrying about his well-being made him happy. What did he do to have such an amazing friend? To deserve him?

 

"Jeongin," he started, gesturing at the younger to come closer. “It's not that bad, really.”

 

He pulled the younger closer when he was in reach, sinking his face in the younger's stomach before placing his not swollen cheek on Jeongin's chest. The fast heartbeat of the younger was so beautiful against his to hear, he wished that he was the reason for it to be this fast - and not because they had almost run down the hallway. That, however, was a greedy thought so he pushed it aside, bathing at the moment they had together. 

 

"What are you saying, hyung? She slapped you, of course it needs to be cooled right away!" Jeongin said while patting his hair, laughing awkwardly while doing it. If he could, he would stay like this forever, Jeongin being the only one he needed in life; his presence made everything better. He had no need for a woman like her or any person who meant harm to him - Jeongin was his safety, his home.

 

A cough brought them out of their little word, Hyunjin pulled himself back immediately, embarrassed that they had been witnessed at such an intimate moment. Well, intimate between friends of course. 

 

“If got you something to cool it down, stay a little and don't move with it too much. I don't think that the swelling will be gone completely but at least the chance is slim that it will bruise. So, I'm going to get something, I will be back in 10 minutes. You can leave by then probably.” The young woman said before handing Hyunjin a cold package. She made her way over to the door and turned around the last time. “Don't break anything while I'm away, boys.”

 

With that, she was gone, closing the door behind her and they where alone again. 

 

The silence was weird; a little bit awkward because they had been interrupted but at the same time very comfortable because it had been with Jeongin. 

 

Said one set himself down on another chair while Hyunjin held the cold package against his swelling cheek, inhaling sharply at the coldness. 

 

"Hyung?" Jeongin called out for him, Hyunjin hummed in response. 

 

"Why did she slap you?" 

 

A laugh escaped Hyunjin when he thought about the reason. Why was it okay for a girl to slap a boy but if a boy did it to a girl, he would be immediately punished? Where is the fairness? 

 

"Why? Apparently, I had lead her on with my action, even though she knew I wasn't interested in her. So it seems she thought slapping me would do it justice." 

 

Hyunjin felt how the cold sickered deeper into his skin, up to his bones and he couldn't control a shiver running down his spine. How he wished the cold would also freeze certain feelings he possessed. Jeongin placed a hand on his knee, caressing it while he brushed his hair back once, looking at him afterwards. 

 

"We all are bad in someones story hyung, don't let it drag you down. In my story you are more than positive, don't worry." 

 

The sweet, almost angelic smile Hyunjin got made his heart miss a beat because honestly, why was that boy so incredible cute yet oblivious to the effect he had on him. Hyunjin responded with an smile on his own, feeling the already so familiar warmth spreading in his chest. Jeongin was better than any person who ever loved him, even though the younger didn't return his feelings he belived. 

 

"Thanks, Innie, that means a lot to me." Hyunjin said. What he didn't expect was the slight blush appearing on the younger's cheeks, adoring his beautiful face. To say he liked the view was an understatement, he loved it. "Especially from you."

 

The blush deepened even more at his words, the younger's gaze drifting to the side and his hand now only lying on top of his knee. 

 

"Really?" The younger whispered quietly, his eyes focused on something else, not daring to look at him and for the first time in a while, Hyunjin was more than happy. Beyond happy. 

 

"If I can spend time with you alone like this, you caring for me, then I don't mind to be bad in someones story."


End file.
